


The Canopy

by AceUniverse (CaskettCaskett)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Heavy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/AceUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about a Pearlnet nature walk. Heavy fluff. Set before the third Steven Bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canopy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beyleh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beyleh).



"What are we doing out here?" Garnet half-mumbled, looking up at a tall tree.

"We're not doing anything, just walking. And looking at the various life forms around us." Pearl enthusiastically answered while extending an arm towards the tree. Garnet opened her hand above Pearl's head as an acorn was kicked from the high branches. It landed softly, Garnet clenched her fist and chucked it back into the tree.

"Threat neutralized." Despite Garnet's monotone voice, Pearl knew it was a joke. They both chuckled.

"I hope you didn't harm the creature who dropped that" Pearl teased, lifting an eyebrow at Garnet. Because she wasn't wearing her usual glasses, Pearl could see her third eye shift before she replied. "No, he's fine. Terrified, but unharmed." Pearl laughed again, grabbing on Garnet's arm as she tried to imitate the horrified facial expression of the squirrel she had seen in her vision. They both broke into tears, infected by each other's laughter.

Once they both calmed down, they continued to walk at a quick pace through the rest of the forest. It had been a while since either had been here, but they deserved an escape from all the stress Peridot had been causing. The pair jumped on the warp pad around dawn while Steven was still sleeping and Amethyst was off doing who-knows-what.

"This is nice", Pearl whispered, still hanging onto Garnet's arm as they sauntered through the sandy path. Both of them felt safe and detached from reality, a luxury that neither had dared afford themselves lately. But their partnership was something special, and managed to be both fragile and strong. They approached a waterfall, and sat down on the sand, hidden from the sun by a canopy of trees. The sides of their heads met as they leaned slightly into each other.

"I could sleep here" Garnet sighed, her eyes closed. Pearl grinned.

"Me too. Well, I mean in this moment." Pearl blushed, as Garnet opened her eyes in confusion. Her brow wrinkled.

"What I _mean_ is, it's so comfortable just being with you. And in a place like this, where everything feels still and safe." Pearl continued, her mouth contorted into a misshapen smile.

"Ah. Yes." Garnet replied, grabbing her hand and lightly squeezing it.

"Do you think we could just stay here, and never go back?" Pearl whispered rhetorically, looking into the waterfall. Garnet rubbed the top of her palm.

"It's going to be okay Pearl. We can win this. _Or_ we can go out together." Garnet kissed her cheek lightly, kissing away a stray tear that fell.

"Is that the future vision talking?" Pearl breathed. Her voice was soft and somber.

"Hey." Garnet reassured and turned Pearl's face towards her with her hand. Their foreheads met and she looked Pearl in the eyes. "We’re going to do our best, and pour our hearts into this fight for the world that we love." Garnet kissed her softly, and for a moment everything felt okay. They embraced, holding onto each other for support.

"We’re a team" Pearl promised, holding Garnet tighter.

They sat in silence and watched the fish swim circles in the water until they saw the sun beams bursting through the canopy. With another kiss, this time full of hope and strength, they joined hands and slowly hiked back to the warp pad, ready for whatever the day could throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, currently working on a few other ones too!  
> constructive criticism also appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ acecaskettuniverse  
> Check out my SU music @ empathypoppy on soundcloud
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great weekend!


End file.
